From Idris to Dauntless
by DauntlessPokemonRide
Summary: Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus end up in the future. And they're in the Dauntless. Four and Tris have to help them pass initiation, but will the shadowhunters pass? Will they make it home?
1. The Portal

**Chapter 1**

_Freely we serve_

_Because we freely love, as in our will_

_To love or not: in this we stand of fall._

_~John Milton_

**Jace POV**

I walked over to where Clary was standing. She had a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"You'll see," she replies, "After we go through the portal. I just need to wait for Simon and Isabelle. Alec and Magnus are around here somewhere."

"Okay."

"Sorry, we're here!" I hear Isabelle shout from a distance.

"Cool!" Clary says. "Let's go now. Alec and Magnus will go first. I need to go last."

Alec comes running with Magnus. "We're ready," Alec says, "Warlocks first." Magnus grumbles something and Clary tells them to wait for us on the other side. Clary focuses as Simon and Isabelle pass through, following Magnus and Alec's lead. As I come closer to the portal I see that it looks a bit strange. It's a purple color, not blue like usual.

"Clary," I ask, "What's wrong with this portal?"

Clary looks momentarily disappointed, as if I've figured out an important secret.

"Well, it's supposed to bring us into the future, but I can't keep it open much longer. Let's go!" And with that, she pulled me through the portal with her.

I landed next to Clary on a somewhat rough surface. Behind us is a net. People are all next to this net. We are at the side of a building. I look over at Clary, who is taking in the sight.

"Well, I guess it didn't work," Clary said. "This looks like an old building, not a new one."

"Clary," I say, "look again. As far as I know, only shadowhunters wear all black. And those weird people who are jumping off those moving trains don't look like shadowhunters. They don't have any runes… only tattoos."

"How can you see them?" Alec asked.

"Well, some of them are approaching us now," I reply.

"So, we made it to the future," Isabelle said.

"Hopefully," Clary said. "Looks like those people Jace saw are coming. Be nice." Clary looked at me after that last comment. I pretended to look hurt as the strangers approached.

"Hey," Clary says. "Is this still 2014?"

A blonde girl responds to my girlfriend. "No, that passed a long time ago. Where have you been?"

"In the past," Clary responds with a smile. "I'm Clary. The blond guy is Jace. The other girl is Isabelle. The guy with the blue eyes is Alec, and the guy next to him is Magnus. We're lost. Where are we?"

"Well, Clary you're in Dauntless. You look like you belong here. You're dressed in black, and have tattoos. "The blonde girl received blank stares. "Well, I haven't been here too long either. It's our first day after our initiation. I'm Tris. Next to me are Christina, Four, and Will. We'll show you around."

"What tattoos?" Clary whispers to me.

"I think she means the runes. Mundanes always think that they're tattoos. Didn't you think I had tattoos the first time you saw me?" I respond.

Clary looks thoughtful for a minute. "No, actually," she responds. "I had other things to worry about until you told me about them."

I look over to see that the mundane leading the group was way ahead of us. "Come on," I tell Clary. "Let's go catch up. Then we can see if they are actually mundanes or not. They look like they could be shadowhunters."

Clary looks over at me. "I doubt they're shadowhunters." I pull her forward, and we run to catch up with our friends and the strangers.

**Tris POV**

I was walking with Tobias when I crashed into Christina and Will. I was going to be dragged shopping when some Dauntless stopped us to question us. Or, they looked Dauntless, at least. The redhead, Clary, I think, told me she didn't know where she was. I'll show them around, but they seem strange. I pull Tobias aside as Christina and Will take the lead.

"What do you think is the matter with them?" I ask Tobias softly.

"I don't know," he replies. "Maybe they are telling the truth."

"Nope. They have to be Dauntless. Look at them. They're wearing all black. They have tattoos. They all look well built, like they've been training recently. Look at the blonde guy, for example. He looks totally Dauntless."

"Are you checking him out?"

"No, but I think they may have temporary memory loss. I'll ask them."

"Nice tattoos," I say to Jace and Clary.

They glance at each other before Clary responds. "They aren't tattoos. They're runes."

"What?" I say, confused.

"Runes," Jace responds, "give us power. As shadowhunters, we need runes to strengthen us. They give us extra energy, power, heal us, and do basically anything we need them too, presuming they exist, or are created." He glances at Clary after his final comment. They look as if they have shared a silent message. Then, Jace speaks up. "You are shadowhunters, right?"

"What's a shadowhunter?" I ask.

Clary looks at Jace as if she told him so. "Well, I was right last time I guessed," he told Clary. "I can't win them all, but I can win ninety-nine percent of the time."

"Well," I say, "let's get on with our tour.

(Line break)

After the tour, Tobias and I decided to take them to Max, and describe the situation.

"They say they're from the past," I tell Max. "They look like they'll make a good addition to Dauntless, but they say that they're shadowhunters, and that they fight demons. They have some weird tattoos that disappear once they use them. They have weapons that I've never seen before. Four hasn't seen them before either. I don't think they exist at all."

"Weird," Max says. "Let me see these shadowhunters. I don't want to believe that you two lied to me. I also don't want the factionless in my compound.

"I'll go get them," I volunteer. I leave Tobias with Max and go over to my apartment, where I let the so called shadowhunters stay. I don't use it much, so it wouldn't hurt to let them stay there. I reach the door, and call them. They seemed pretty peaceful when I entered the room.

"Your presence is needed. You'll be seeing Max, our faction leader. He'll decide what to do with you." After I deliver the message, they all look at each other, and follow me out of the room.

**Clary POV**

Tris tells us to follow her to meet her leader. I fall into step next to Jace. He looks over at me, questioning.

"When will we got back to our time?" he asks. "I doubt there are any demons in this realm."

"I don't know," I say suddenly worried. "I didn't tell my mom about this. It'll be a bit until I can open the portal again. I'm not sure I have enough strength."

"Don't worry about your mom," Jace says soothingly. "There must be cell phone reception somewhere. Just tell her you took us through a portal with you."

"It's a good thing she likes you now," I say. "At least more than before." Looking over at my friends, I see Isabelle talking to Simon, and Magnus talking to Alec. Isabelle walks over to Alec, and joins their conversation.

"I'm going to talk to Simon," I tell Jace.

He looks over at Simon, and then at Tris. "You'd better be quick," he says, "it looks like we're almost there."

I fall behind until I meet Simon."I don't when we can leave." I whisper to Simon. "I feel like I've messed up."

"It won't be that bad," Simon replies.

"We might miss your next couple band performances. And your mom could get worried. I know mine will."

"I'll just tell her I need to sleep over at Eric's for a few nights."

"Unless this takes a few weeks, months, or years.

"Then it's a school thing."

Tris turns into a room, and we follow. I stand next to Jace, and in front of Simon. "I brought them." Tris announces.

"Very good," a man, presumably Max, says. "So, you're shadowhunters." He looks over at us. Glancing at Four and Tris, he says, "They look Dauntless to me."

"Ask them," Four says. "They claim they don't know anything, and they don't look like they're lying."

Max glances at us. "They have all black on." He looks at Magnus, who is wearing lots of glitter. "Most of them," he amends. "They also have tattoos."

Jace speaks up. "They're runes, not tattoos." Under his breath, he mutters, "Typical mundanes."

Max says, "What's the difference."

Jace starts to look slightly annoyed. Alec shoots him a look, and he looks worried. He whispers to me, "We're not supposed to tell them about the shadowhunter world, what do we do?"

I consider this for a moment. "Be as specific as you can without revealing anything. I'll give this one a shot. Trust me."

Looking up at Max, I say "Our runes disappear, and we can replace them. It's not very painful to put them on, and there is no pain when they disappear. Any shadowhunter can put runes on themselves. Your tattoos are permanent, and you need a tattoo artist to put them on you."

Jace looks impressed at my answer. "Better than what I was going to say," he whispers as Max considers this information.

Max speaks up after talking with Tris and Four. "I'll let you stay, given you can pass our initiation. Then you come whenever without being bothered. First, I'll ask you a few more questions."

Max questioned us about factions, aptitude tests, the factionless, manifestos, and other nonsense we had never heard of before. He made us show him our weapons. We only showed him Alec's dagger. Clearly, he had never seen one before. After Max decided that we were not planning to hurt his faction in anyway, he let us stay in the transfer dorms, until we were trained by Tris and Four tomorrow.

After the meeting we were greeted by Tris and Four. Four spoke to us about training. "Your first day begins tomorrow. At least you didn't have to jump off the net. Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter one. So, what do you guys think? I had to use the quote by Milton that was at the end of City of Heavenly Fire. I couldn't help it:).**

**Please read and review. You can Pm as well. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update once a month since there's school, but I'll definitely update once every two months.**

**You can also check out my two other Divergent stories, Tris's ghost and Becoming Champions. More information about them can be found on my profile page. Bye!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	2. Initiation announced

**Chapter 2**

"_We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another."__  
__Veronica Roth__,__Divergent_

**Jace POV**

I was stunned for a minute. What training? I wanted to get back home. There were some things I needed to take care off. Plus, Clary's parents would be worried. If they blamed me… who know how angry they'd get, or what they'd do. I'd rather not imagine it.

Looking at Four, I ask "What training?"

He looks a bit annoyed. "You know, initiation. Here at Dauntless, we train to become stronger."

We all respond with blank stares.

"Just get here by eight tomorrow. Tris and I will meet you in this exact spot."

"How long will this take?" Simon asks. "I need to get home some time soon. For a few nights, Mom will expect me to be with Clary. But if not, she'll freak out."

"You can't go home," Four says angrily. "Once you come to Dauntless, you have to stay. Initiation takes about a month."

"Unless you portal us back," I whisper to Clary. She laughs a little, but she looks upset.

"When I get home, I am so dead," Clary whispers.

Magnus speaks up. "Can we leave after initiation? I've got stuff to do. Being immortal hasn't caught up to me yet."

Four looks like he wants to yell at us. Tris lightly touches his arm. "We can't upset the guests," she tells him softly. But I can still hear them. "They can leave, you know. They did time travel. As long as we treat them like regular Dauntless members most of the time, nobody will know. Besides, they aren't like Christina. If you were lost, would like to spend a month in a foreign place and not be allowed to go home."

"Fine," Four says, giving up. "You can all go home after initiation. If you pass, you'll be free to come here whenever you want to. You'll be members then. I would show you the transfer's bedroom, but you guys can't sleep there. The other Dauntless members would get suspicious. We don't get initiates around this time. Ever."

Tris picks up where Four left off. "Max says you guys can have some spare apartments. We have three apartments. Each apartment has two bedrooms. Four and I'll show you where they are."

Turning, Tris headed down a hallway. I stepped next to Clary.

"So, that went better than expected," I told Clary.

"Yah," she responded.

"What do you think about the room situation?" I ask her.

"It'll work out," she says. "At least we get to go home. I feel bad for dragging everyone into this. It's all my fault."

"We all agreed to go with you. It's our faults as well."

"Don't worry Clary," Simon says. "I'll always follow you, no matter what."

'Nice speech mundane," I say. "If Clary jumps off a cliff, I'm sure you'll follow her eagerly."

"I'm not a mundane," Simon protested.

"Well, you're not a vampire," I point out, "and you haven't ascended yet. So you are a mundane."

Clary nudges the both of us. "We made it," she whispers.

"Here are the keys," Tris says, handing them to me. "You guys can go into your rooms. Don't forget to meet us tomorrow."

Tris and Four walk down a hallway together, and leave us alone. Alec is the first to speak up. "How'd we end up here of all places," he complained. "I thought Jace was reckless until I saw these people jumping on and off of trains. This place seems to be filled with people who don't care about their lives."

"Glad to hear that, Alec." I responded. "I didn't think you would ever find someone more reckless than me."

"Me either," he said. We all laughed. Isabelle came up and snatched a key out of my hand.

"I need rest," she said. "I take this room." With that, she unlocked a door, and entered an apartment.

Magnus came up and took the second key. "I'll take this room," he said as he opened the door. Alec followed him without a word. That left Clary, Simon, and me.

"I thought Alec would go with Isabelle for sure," I say.

"But then who'd go with Magnus?" Simon asked.

I decided to ignore Simon's question. "So, who wants to go with Isabelle?" I ask. I see Clary shake her head.

"You guys know her better, and can't stand to be with each other, so I won't go," she said.

"I'll go with her," Simon says. He turns and heads into the same room that Isabelle went in.

I walk over and open the door to the last apartment. It looks like a room in the Institute, but with less decoration.

I hear the door close as Clary walks in. "Are you okay with this?" I ask her. "Your mom would not like this at all. Why else didn't she want you to stay at the Institute?"

Clary looked thoughtful for a moment. "She doesn't have to find out," Clary said at last. I grinned. I did enjoy keeping secrets. "I wonder if they have cell reception here," Clary muttered. "I could text my mom."

"What place doesn't get reception?" I wonder out loud.

"Many places in Africa. And isolated islands," Clary responds.

"I wonder if they have Taki's here. I'm hungry."

"I'm sure they don't. You can probably order food off of robots or something. We're in the future."

"It looks worse than the present. But seriously, where's the food?"

"We could go and see," Clary suggests.

"Let's go," I say. "Everyone else will figure it out eventually." Clary and I both lead the room, and start to scout for a cafeteria or a restaurant or a café or… just a food place in general.

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I walked down the hall away from the Shadowhunters. He still looks pretty angry.

"Did their comments really bother you that much?" I ask him.

"It's like they're all Candor smart mouths," Tobias says, exasperated. "Like Christina, except I can't do anything about it."

"That's why I chose to be a faction ambassador," I tease. "So I don't have to deal with the initiates."

"If I hadn't chosen to train initiates, I wouldn't have met you," he responds.

"It does sound better when you put it that way."

"You're only saying that because it involves you."

"I could've chosen to train initiates," I say defensively. "I'm just not intimidating enough."

We turn and head into Tobias's apartment. "You're intimidating," he tells me. "Just not at first sight."

"Thanks, I feel a lot better," I say, teasing.

We sit down on his bed. "You'll always be intimidating to me," he says as he pulls me into a kiss. I put my arms around his neck.

"Tobias," I say. "What about the guests?"

"We can worry about them later," Tobias replies. "They'll be here for a while. We'll train them like any regular initiates. I'll skip the cuts, though. I've always disliked them."

"We?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. "You did agree to train them with me when Max asked you to. It's too bad they've never heard of Dauntless before."

"It's a shame. They'll never know that they're being trained by two legends."

"Four and Six. We'd make a great team," he says. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll just wait until tomorrow. Then we can really asses these shadowhunters. Right now, we have time to ourselves. And we don't get that often do we?"

"No."

"So let's enjoy it."

* * *

**Jace POV**

As it turns out, they have food in a cafeteria. Nobody here has ever heard of a restaurant before. So much for going to Taki's.

Everyone else found the cafeteria eventually. They just asked some random stranger who looked at them like weirdo's before showing them the cafeteria. Or that's what Isabelle said, at least.

The next morning, we all got ready for training. While we were waiting, I looked at everyone's expression. Simon looked nervous, and Clary looked worried. She was probably thinking about her parents. Isabelle looked prepared to take on anything. Alec looked concerned, and Magnus appeared to be happy.

A few minutes later, Four and Tris made it to the meeting area. "You're early," Four mused. "Initiates are rarely early on the first day."

"Fighting demons requires a lot of hard work," Isabelle said. "Some of us are used to getting up early to train, or go out on a mission."

Four glared at Isabelle, and looked over at Tris. They shared a silent message, and Four moved on. "If you follow me," he said, "I'll show you the training room."

We followed Tris and Four into their training room. They had some punching bags and targets. Leaning over to Alec and Isabelle, I whisper. "Reminds me of the training place at the Institute, if we were 100 years in the past. And I thought we were in the future."

They both laugh and Four glares at them. "For initiates, you guys sure are rude," he says. "Lucky for you, you aren't from here, or else you all would've learned to keep your mouths shut the first time you spoke up."

Tris takes over for Four. "This is where you'll train for the first stage," she says. "The first stage is physical, the second and third are mental. For the first stage-"

"You'll figure that out soon enough," Four interrupts. I glance over at Clary, and she looks ready to take on whatever she needs to. We lock gazes, and I can see that she is a bit nervous. Following Tris, we all walk into the training room, ready for whatever is about to come at us.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I never thought I'd get more than 20 views:) Anyway, for me, freshman year is starting soon, so I'll try to update once a month, but I'll definitely update every two months. I didn't edit this chapter:)**

**See ya!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	3. Stage 1

**Chapter 3**

_But those are the days that bind us together, forever  
And those little things define us forever, forever_

_~Bad Blood, Bastille_

Doesn't that remind you of the parabatai ceremony? Now for the actual chapter.

**Jace Pov**

Tris walks us over to their training room. It reminds me of the one we have in the Institute. There are some minor differences. Our training room doesn't look like it hasn't been cleaned or update in centuries, and we have more weapons. That last part is always expected.

Four begins to talk to us. "I want to remind you that we take initiation very seriously, and don't like to mocked while training initiates. We are giving you more chances because you ended up here, and didn't choose Dauntless on purpose. Understand?" Four glared at Isabelle, then Magnus, and lastly at me. I just shrugged at him, which slightly annoyed him. "Today we'll be teaching you how to fight. Here is the correct form." He begins to demonstrate how to fight.

I look over at Isabelle, who looks very bored. She mouths at me, _We already know how to fight._ I nod my head in agreement. Alec is explaining some basic technique to Magnus, and Clary is answering all of Simon's questions. Tris looks at us, amused, before looking back at Four. He finally finishes.

"I hope you got all of that," she says staring at us. Her eyes tell me that she's slightly amused, and bothered by our lack of interest. I mean, we'd all be more interested if we were learning something new. We've done this all of our lives. Fighting is easy. It is a part of a Shadowhunter's daily life.

We all get dismissed to the punching bags. I choose the one next to Clary and Alec. I punch the bag pretty hard for a few hours. We all do, but this a bit boring. I love to fight, but I only punch punching bags for hours on end when I'm angry. Clary looks tired, and Simon is pretending to punch his bag. Magnus wished his bag away, and was ezting a chocolate cake. The whole cake. At this point, I know our so called instructors weren't paying attention to us at all.

I walk over to Four, who is talking to Tris. They are in deep conversation. I look over my shoulder, and see Clary walking towards me. She catches up to me before I reach them.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Talking to them about our training. This is boring, and a waste of time. Not to mention a bit tiring," I respond.

"Just a bit?" she says smiling.

"Yes, I'm afraid my natural talent gave me superhuman strength. I did hear that everyone was always awed by the fact that I could best them every single time."

She laughs. "Are you sure you should handle this? You have a tendency to annoy every person you have ever meet."

"Yes, I'm sure. It's not my fault that everyone I meet is naturally jealous of me at some point or another. Or charmed. I'll do fine. You can help me if you want."

"Sure."

Tris and Four turn towards us. "What are you doing, initiates?" Four asks.

"We came to ask you when we would stop training. I've done things harder than this when I was five. Everyone else already quit." I nod over to our companions. Magnus, who's face is covered in cake, is talking to Alec and Isabelle. Isabelle keeps on looking over to observe Simon. He's turning the punching bag into an anime character. I think. Clary was laughing at it. She turned back to Four and Tris with a smile still on her face.

Four had a disapproving look on his face. "You'll all need to learn respect. Next time you misbehave, you'll hang from the chasm. All of you. Well, your dismissed for lunch. Fill up the burgers. You'll train after this."

As I open my mouth to comment, Tris says, "You won't fight. We'll teach you how to shoot a gun."

After lunch, we made our way back to the training room. "I say we draw runes on all the guns, so they don't work. Who doesn't have a stele?"

Simon and Magnus raise their hands. "I'll help them," Clary suggests. "I can draw runes pretty fast . Magnus, switch guns with me after I draw a rune on it. I'll draw it on yours after, Simon."

Four and Tris pass us guns when we reach the training room. "This how you hold a gun," Tris was saying as Four demonstrated. Alec, Isabelle, I drew runes on our guns. Clary was doing Simon's. She already finished with Magnus's gun.

"Let me," I whisper, and take her gun. I draw a strength rune on it, and return it to her. She casts me a grateful look.

"Don't you feel a little bit bad for breaking their guns?" She says.

"No. They deserve it."

Four and Tris turn back to us. "To your targets," Four says coldly. He obviously dislikes all of us. We all click the bullets in place, but they won't shoot. I know they won't. That's what runes do to gunpowder.

"Why haven't you shot a target yet?" Four says irritably.

"I don't think my gun works," Simon calls out.

"Or mine," Alec says.

"Mine is broken," Magnus shouts.

"I think all our guns are broken," I say. "You have faulty equipment."

Tris takes my gun, and Four takes Alec's. They try to shot the gun, and it doesn't work. They also replace the bullets, and try again. It doesn't work. They pointlessly repeat this with all of our guns. Four walks over to me.

"What's this about?" he asks, pointing to the rune on the gun.

"How would I know?" I lie. "It's your gun."

"It's not on any of our other guns. Just yours. And all your friends guns."

Alec steps next to me. "It's a rune." He explains. "They allow us to fight demons, and-"

I cut Alec off by pulling him aside. "Are you crazy?" I whisper. "Do you want to get us punished by these weirdos?"

"It'll be the right thing," he responds. I just stare at him in disbelief. He's hopeless.

"Runes don't allow gunpowder to activate," Alec finishes telling Four.

He has all come over, and whispers to us coldly, "I've had it with you. All of you. You think you're all high and mighty. You're disrespectful. You are worse than the Candor."

"He's just never met Jace before," Simon whispers. I shoot him an icy glare.

"So, you have one chance. I'm being very generous with you guys. Maybe I'll let Eric train you. Serves you all justice. If only we weren't enemies." He straightens. "You understand?"

We all looked a bit spooked. I've seen people burst out angrily before. Heck, I've burst out angrily before. And stormed off after it. I've never seen anyone talk that softly with so much anger in their voice. Maybe he's just got a lot of practice.

Despite that, I decide to speak up. "If we did something interesting, maybe we would behave better. Fighting is child's play."

"So, you think you're so tough, huh?" Four says. "Initiates always do. They never realize how wrong they are."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," I say.

"So you think you're the best, don't you?" Four responds.

"He is probably the best Shadowhunter of our time," Alec interjects. I shoot him a smile. I gotta love my parabatai.

"You couldn't beat me in a fight, ever." Four responds.

"Actually, I bet I could."

"You're on."

"Four, are you sure about this?" Tris calls. So, apparently this is out of character for number boy.

"I am done dealing with these disrepectful people from another time frame." He responds.

Clary looks over at me, but she can tell that I'm completely for this.

"So he's not backing out?" Alec said. Clary shakes her head.

Four hops into the ring, and I follow.

"Let's begin," he says. I know it's time to fight.

* * *

**Who do you think should win the fight? Four or Jace? If you have any ideas for their fears, tell me. Who's fear landscape should we go through? To me, Four seems a bit OOC in this chapter:). On the bright side, I updated:)**

** See you all next chapter!**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


	4. The Fight

**Chapter 4**

**Normal POV**

Tris glanced over at Clary, who's worried expression mirrored her own. They both ran up to the ring, where Tris pulled on Four's arm.

"Are you crazy," she hissed.

"Maybe," he replied, "but this guy needs to be put in his place."

The determinations in his eyes made Tris realize that there was no way that she could change Four's mind. She sighed, and looked over to where Clary was. She wasn't having any success, but as she walked away she looked a bit confident. Obviously, she believed in Jace almost as much as he believed in himself.

Clary walked over and stood next to Tris. She put her hand on Tris's folded arms, glad that the girl was almost as short as she was.

"Hey," Clary whispered to Tris, "it's going to be all right. If it gets too bad, we can go in and stop them. Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus can help as well. It'll be fine."

Tris looked at Clary, and nodded her head. She seemed to relax slightly, and decided that if Jace got injured too badly, they could stop Tobias from doing more damage. She didn't think it could be the other way around. It just wasn't possible. Four is the greatest Dauntless to date. Some stranger couldn't beat him. He was the best.

Jace and Four faced off in the ring. Clary looked over at Jace, and he glanced over at her. His expression told her that he had got this. Clary just shook her head.

Jace turned back to Four. "You gonna go number boy," he taunted. "Be glad that you're getting this opportunity. You get to fight with me, and go first. Many people would kill to get to this. Consider yourself lucky."

Four scowled at Jace. His anger filled the room, and Jace smirked. Mission accomplished. "You want to go, you arrogant stranger," Four hissed softly. "I'll show you how to fight."

Four stepped back, before aiming a punch at Jace's jaw. Jace anticipated this, and ducked. He kicked his leg out as he ducked, and managed to kick Four in the stomach. To Jace's surprised Four looked unaffected. After a few seconds, he realized that Four was just pushing through the pain. Jace was used to doing the same, and hiding his emotions. Takes one to know one, he thought.

Four took advantage of Jace's distraction, and kicked his feet from out under him. Jace fell down, and started to roll around. He hopped up when he was far from Four. They both met up in the center of the ring.

Jace attempted to punch Four, but Four blocked it. They spent a few minutes throwing punches, but none landed on target. Eventually, Four kicked Jace, on his leg. It didn't hurt, but Jace was thrown off balance. Four looked grim, but Jace knew this was the desired effect. Jace braced himself as Four punched him in the jaw. Jace regained his balance, and slid away as Four attempted to kick him. Four skinned the top of his head.

Jace jumped up on the side of the ring. "That's all you got," he taunted.

Four charged at him, and Jace simply hopped off the side. Four crashed into the side, and Jace used the opportunity to knock Four on the floor. _So much for being all high and mighty,_ Jace thought to himself. He rested his foot on Four's chest, appearing to be the winner.

"You ready to give up," Jace sneered. Four gritted his teeth.

"I never give up," Four spat at him. "Especially not to a low life like you."

Jace smirked. "I see… you're just another person jealous of my brilliant ability, and charming looks. Don't take this too personally buddy, but you're finished. See, if you get back up, you'll just lose. Your girlfriend won't be too happy about that."

Four rolled out from under Jace's foot. "Suite yourself," he said. "You can't say I didn't warn you."

Clary and Tris just sat watching, worry lining their faces. "When will they give it up," Clary wondered aloud.

"When one of them is defeated, "Tris replied, still standing strong.

Jace had just jumped over a charging Four. They spared for a bit, and Jace grabbed Four's arm after one attempted punch. He flipped Four over on his back. "You're down twice buddy. Give it up," he said.

"Never," Four replied. He rose slowly. Four was obviously hurt worse than Jace was, and he was worn down. Four tried to strike Jace, but ended up being punched in the stomach. He sank to the ground.

"Stop," Tris shouted. "You've done enough." Turning to Four, she added, "let's go. We need to patch you up."

Four obliged, though he looked unhappy.

"Jace," Clary scolded, "you didn't have to do that."

"I gave him chances to give up. He just refused. Seems to me like he was used to pushing through pain. That or he just wanted to show me up."

"I think he was trying to show you up," Clary replied fondly. "You can be pretty arrogant at times."

I opened my mouth to reply, but Clary put her hand up. "Let's get your injuries fixed," she said, glancing at my injuries. Though they were few, they were still bruised, and some were bleeding. "I have a feeling there's not going to be any training today," she said as we went to the infirmary.

Tris had taken Four to his apartment. "Seriously," she told him "You couldn't have given up?"

He looked up at her. Tris was fetching him some ice packs for his many bruises. "I wanted to put that arrogant beast in his place."

"Well, you underestimated him," she replied.

"No," Tobias said, "he overestimated himself. This time, he was just right about it. Some time, he's going to learn that he's not the strongest person in the world." He sighed. "I guess I also overestimated myself. I let my emotions take control. Which, in retrospect, was probably the wrong thing to do."

"You got that right."

"Look, I'm sorry for doing this. I really am."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to yourself. At least you admitted that you made a mistake." Tris looked thoughtful. "I remember Alec saying that Jace was the best Shadowhunter of their time, and that they'd trained since kids. I don't know what a Shadowhunter is, but they probably have been fighting their whole lives." She smiled a bit. "And being the best can cause you to overestimate yourself."

I glared at her, which caused Tris to burst out laughing. There she was, bursting with life, while Tobias looked like he was back from the dead.

"I love you, you know?" she asked.

"Of course I know. I love you too," he replied.

"I'm going to cancel training for today."

"Good idea. I would go, but I'm sure Jace would want to rest."

"So selfless," she teased.

"Fine, I also don't want the rest of the compound to ask what happened. I would have to lie."

"You're a terrible liar."

"So are you. That's why I love you."

This time, Tris glared at Tobias. "I'm kidding," he recovered quickly. She finished with his wounds, and held his hand.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" she asked.

"Positive," he responded, and drew her down to his level. He kissed her on the cheek. "You can go," he said softly. "I'll be fine. Come back after dinner but no earlier. I'm used to pushing through pain, remember?"

"Okay," she said, but she still looked worried. She exited the room, and Four chuckled.

"I am fine," he said. "And I've got something to do." He got up, and he felt the pain spreading though his body. Jace sure could fight. Pushing through the pain, he struggled toward the door. Opening the door, Tobias saw that the hallway was empty. He quickly turned and left his room, making it seem effortless despite the searing pain that shot through his whole body. He turned, and headed outside the Dauntless Compound.

* * *

**And that's a a fight, huh? I wanted Jace to win form the beginning. He's just seems like a better fighter. Thanks for reading! I've been super busy lately. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your favorite TV shows? I like the Flash, Arrow, and Once Upon A Time.**

**~DauntlessPokemonRide**


End file.
